


I Might Need to Steal You

by AngeliqueBB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, I mean it does have some plot, In which everything went fine and they don't share a body anymore, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Tendershipping, but it's barely there lmao, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBB/pseuds/AngeliqueBB
Summary: The former spirit from the Millennium Ring now has a body and he plagues Ryou's life with his never-yielding presence, long stares and a lack of explanation for anything he does. For Bakura, the one who used to be called The Thief King, stealing was the first resorce for getting what he wanted.But, damn, how can he steal Ryou when they live at the same place?





	I Might Need to Steal You

**Author's Note:**

> Me making eyes at everyone from the Jojo fandom thinking I posted something new when it's actually, well, this.  
I have this oneshot written for months, for months, and I'll tell you it's one of the first things I wrote in english, so I'm here going through my old files and thinking, well, why not? Someone might enjoy it :)  
I also have some boku no hero stuff that i might end up posting!!  
So, yeah, yugioh fandom, hello!

The thing is, Ryou was pretty.

He was soft, delicate, with fair and smooth skin, long snow-white hair falling onto his shoulders. The big, wondering doe-like brown eyes had a shine that no other had ever had. The gestures were easy but calculated; he knew what to do and when to do. No gesture would come without purpose.

The way he walked was almost as if he was floating through space. He did not have the stiffness that most men acquire as time passes by, as if he never stopped being a child. Even his fingers were just right, just enough, just as delicate as his whole figure.

Although all of him was pure and pretty, those lips of his were the most inciting feature. Just like his gestures, the words that came out of his mouth were not without a reason. The soft movement of those rosy beautiful lips combined with the tone of his voice turned into such a great show.

And he could do all of those things at once only with a greeting.

“Oh, good morning.” He nodded with his head, soft locks of white hair shifting. “It’s not usual for you to be up this early.”

Bakura nodded. It was nearly 07:00 AM, and usually he would still be dozing on his bed, but for some reason he felt like getting up earlier. Ryou always woke with the Sun, ready to shine and make breakfast, not even bothering to brush the little tangles out of his mane. Bakura found them tangles interesting someway.

Sitting on a wooden chair, on the corner of the kitchen, he watched as the boy hummed lightly, floating through the room, opening and closing cabinets. Bakura never made anything in the kitchen besides siting on the corner table and eating. He was not used to these complicated technology facilities. His abilities consisted of fishing, hunting and making a bonfire, not dealing with refrigerators and, God forbid, microwaves.

Anyways, Ryou could cook marvelously.

“How do you want your eggs?” He turned on his wheels, frying pan on a hand and spatula on the other.

“Any way is fine.” 

Ryou glanced awkwardly at the other male then resumed frying the eggs. In less then tree minutes, a plate filled with eggs, toast and cheese was placed in his front. He watched Ryou take the sit on his front and start eating.

It almost annoyed Bakura, the way Ryou picked the fork and lightly stabbed his meal. How he did it, he wondered to himself. How did someone manage to eat scrambled eggs with such beauty? Bakura took a glimpse at his own tanned hand, not holding the fork properly, far from achieving the same harmony Ryou had with everything around him.

He was so pretty!

“You are doing it again, you know…” The white haired boy commented, about as low as a whisper.

Bakura arched a brow.

“You’re staring at me… again.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

Ryou shifted in his chair. “You’ve been doing it a lot lately.”

Bakura hummed, stabbed a slice of cheese and started eating it, not taking his eyes out of his plate for the rest of the meal. The other boy just sighed and decided to just forget about it.

The thing is, besides finding Ryou lovely and beautiful, he would never dare tell him about it. He could not. It would be shameful, admitting how much he wanted to spend most of his time observing and – maybe, just maybe – caressing the pale boy. How much he wanted to test him and bet how long his composure would last. Bakura was a thief, after all, he liked owning pretty things.

But could he simply own Ryou? Could he just steal the poor boy? Turn him into a possession for all eternity? No, he could not. It would mean defeat.

For if he told himself Ryou was his possession, in the end, it was the other way around. It was admitting for the pale boy how worshiped he actually was. If he ever did that, the boy would know how little power the thief had over him. His survival was based on pretending he had control over Ryou.

Ryou was the one who had the Ring and after that, the one who broke the connection and granted Bakura with a body of his own. Damn the boy and his control of everything!

“Today is Friday.”

Bakura lifted his head and looked right into the boy. He just got out of the shower, damp locks of hair glued to his rosy cheeks. Lovely, rosy cheeks, warm and pinkish because of the hot shower the boy just took. Bakura wanted to see if his shoulders were pink as well, if the warm colour descended through his belly and his thighs.

He shook his head figuratively, brushing away such thoughts.

“What about that?”

“Aren’t you and Marik going out today or something…?”

“No, we are not…” He narrowed his eyes. “Why? Do you want me out of here?”

“No, no!” He immediately started shaking his head and hands, gulping. “It’s just that… you two always hang out at Friday night so I thought… nevermind.”

“I just feel like staying here tonight.”

“Well, you feel like staying here a lot lately.” The moment he said it, regret was all over his face. Bakura narrowed his eyes again and stood up from the couch, stopping halfway through the other male. The doe-like eyes enlarged and looked frightened, much like when they still shared a body.

Back in those days, Ryou was drowning in fear, in the possibility of becoming mad because of the voice echoing in his head. Because of the memory loss and the amount of weird objects randomly appearing in his flat. In the beginning, Bakura amused himself watching the boy dwell in fear. Later, it wasn’t fun anymore.

Ryou barely ate, barely got out of bed. He was weak, and his weakness was flowing through their mind-link, as if the boy could suddenly direct where his sorrow should go. At this point, Bakura started noticing the more inciting details about the boy. What a shock and relief Ryou felt when Bakura showed himself for the first time as an entity.

“What is it? Are you to start complaining now? Do you remember when we used to share this body of yours?” The pressed a finger to the boy’s chest. “Do you remember how it felt when I actually stayed there a lot?”

With legs turned into jelly, Ryou nodded, trembling.

“Tell me.”

“No, p-please, I don’t want to remember.”

Bakura wasn’t having any of it. He stretched his palm over the boy’s chest and pulled him forward until his back hit the nearby wall with a soft sound. Ryou gasped, his shoulders trembling and body arching in a treacherous way. His heartbeat echoed through the flat, and the thief could feel them resonating to his ears.

“Tell me.” He repeated.

“C-cold and da-ark… I felt scared, a-and… sick.” His voice broke at the first lines. Bakura saw his throat bob up and down, his breath stabilizing in a second, bringing his composure back. He didn’t want to show he was afraid, but now he couldn’t hide it.

The hand on his chest appeared to hesitate for a second, but something flickered in the thief’s eyes and his hand pressed harder against the boy’s chest. Since Bakura got his body, they haven’t come this close to each other to dare a touch. If felt weird. Not because it was repulsing or gross or beyond boundaries, but exactly because it felt… inviting.

“Do you want to know how it felt for me?”

Ryou shifted and shook his head from one side to the other. He did not want to know, he could not bear to know. The forced proximity was so intense, the heat emanating from the thief was too strong – he was always heated up, always burning as if the man had a powerful heat source on his insides.

“I will tell you anyways. It felt warm.” Bakura’s raspy and deep voice slapped Ryou in the face. “It was almost cozy, as if a nice blanket was permanently wrapped around your body. And it smelled so good, too. I would bury myself at this feeling again if I could.”

Ryou whimpered and broke contact, sliding his back against the wall and roaming to the farther corner of the room. Some months have passed since such an expression appeared in the poor boy’s face. Desolation, confusion and hints of fear, Bakura recognized. Almost, almost, as if the perfect balance had gone away.

“Please, I think you should leave.”

“I don’t intend to.” The crossed his arms. He could watch Ryou whimper and gasp all night.

“Please, Bakura.” The beg sounded so desperate. Bakura’s eyes locked to the boy’s soft lips, watching its shape change while his name came out of it. Ryou rarely called him “Bakura”, he guessed he felt outraged for the fact they shared a name. “Leave.”

Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to push the pale boy into the wall, to lift him in his arms and feel his legs wrap around his body. He desired to feel the boy’s flesh under his teeth, to mark him and make sure everyone knew who the boy belonged to. He also wanted to spank Ryou, to make him bleed and to leave beautiful purple bruises all over his body. He wanted his tears, his blood and his sweat. He craved the chance to worship and destroy at the same time.

He wanted all of it, he didn’t want to leave.

However, that was exactly what he did.

Bakura stood in the front of the door, heavily questioning the thing he was about to do. He did stood that low in the end, he thought while pressing the little button near the door. For ten seconds. Non-stop. He smirked to himself and decided that if he had to go down, then he would go down being a little shit.

“Holy Ra! Stop this torture right now!” He heard a deep and very much disgruntled voice come from inside, followed by a soft groan seconds later. The door was yanked open by an annoyed short man, with tri-colored messy hair and puffy eyelids. Standing next to him, an even shorter boy very similar to the first one, only paler and with amethyst eyes where the other’s where reddish. “You! What are you doing here, graverobber!?”

“I need to talk, Pharaoh.” And, without any proper invitation, Bakura helped himself into their house, taking advantage of his height and brushing Yugi aside.

“It’s 3 in the fucking morning, Bakura.” Yugi groaned and yawned. “I am sure that whatever you have to talk about could wait ‘till morning.”

“Maybe it can’t, shrimp-boy.” He launched himself at the couch, lightly bouncing.

“Don’t call him that.” Atem spat, closing the door and crossing his arms at the level of his chest. “Is there anything I could do that will convince you to leave this house immediately?”

“Nope.”

“Oh Gods...” He sighed. Yugi frowned.

“What happened? Did Ryou kick you out or anything like this?”

Bakura stiffed on the couch.

“Oh, he did.” The frown on the short boy forehead got deeper. “I am surprised you did obey him, though.”

“Yah, we are all surprised here. I am personally shocked about why did he choose our place to drop by.” Atem threw his arms over his head and sighed again. “Why didn’t you go to Malik’s?

“Marik said if I didn’t leave I’d have to listen to their fucking the whole night and Malik screams like a fucking whore. Not in the mood. So you were the last option.”

He heard Yugi shift the weight of his body from one foot to another and then perk up. “Well, it seems nothing can be done, so I will make some tea.”

“Hell no, do not leave me alone with him!” Atem begged, but his boyfriend had already disappeared into the kitchen. “Great. Now, if you are to bother me, just do it already.” He sat in the couch next do Bakura. “You said you had something to talk.”

The white haired male frowned. “I do.”

No one said anything for a while.

“Then just say it, damn it.”

“It’s complicated...” His face acquired an expression of heavy thinking. “Do you remember how it was when you and the shrimp... – He rolled his eyes at the Pharaoh’s glare. – I mean, Yugi, shared a body?”

“Of course I do.” He furrowed his brow. “What does it have to do with anything?”

Bakura felt like dropping the subject instantly. What did he want, talking about these kind of stuff with the Pharaoh, of all people? Besides, he was a fucking prick and if he had a reason to annoy Bakura, he would take it. It would be better to just shut up and leave things the way they were.

He couldn’t talk about his… ack, feelings. It sounded ridiculous.

“Nevermind, I will just leave.” He stood, leaving a dumbfounded Atem on the couch.

Yugi choose this very moment to return, holding a rectangular silver tray with a fuming tea pot and some cups. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bakura walking in the direction of the door.

“Don’t tell me you intend to leave.” He placed the tray on the wooden table. “You woke us and I made tea, you are not leaving until you drink the tea.” He pointed with his index finger to the taller male.

Bakura arched one eyebrow. “I thought you wanted me to leave?”

“Yeah, Aibou, let him leave already!” Atem groaned from the couch.

“Drink the fucking tea, I didn’t waste it for nothing.” His tone made Bakura gulp and sigh. He almost sounded like Ryou and his fascination with tea.

Which reminded him the original reason why he was there. He sighed again and helped himself back into the couch, earning another groan from the Pharaoh.

“So, you said you had something to say?” Yugi started. He handed the cups of tea two the other two males. Bakura himself assimilated tea with medicine, which he despised, but this one had a nice sweet taste. Shrimp-boy most likely had a lot of sweet blends.

“Oh, he sure did, but for some reason he had a change of mind.”

Yugi arched both brows. “That doesn’t make sense, whatever you had to say must have been important, you had all the trouble to come here. And at 03:00 AM, by the way.” He pointed with a yawn.

“He was saying something about back when we two shared your body.” Atem said.

“Oh…” The shorter boy exclaimed, surprised. “I wasn’t expecting this… it’s been some weeks since he performed the ritual… did something wrong happen?” His voice was worried.

“No, it isn’t the ritual or anything related.”

“Then what is it?” Yugi insisted.

The thief pondered in his mind if he should talk about this. Talking to the shrimp-boy was easier than talking to the Pharaoh, but it didn’t help a lot the fact that he was still in the same room. He let a disgruntled sound come out of his mouth and ran his hands through his white messy hair.

God, he had the feeling he was going to dwell in regret later. It was easier when he didn’t have to deal with feelings and relationships and the only thing his mind could concentrate on was revenge. He missed the good dark old times.

“How… hm, ugh… how did you two feel when you shared a body?”

Two pair of eyes blinked thrice, probably thinking about how weird that question was.

“What kind of question is that?” Atem crossed his arms.

“Just answer it.”

Since Atem remained silent, Yugi decided to start.

“It felt… weird, I guess. In the beginning, at least. Knowing something… someone was around, but now knowing what... and I thought I was dissociating time and stuff. I was scared at the beginning, but later when I finally could speak to him, I wasn’t feeling uncomfortable nor scared anymore. We stablished a nice mind-link, too, so I could see what was going on when he took control. “ He smiled at the Pharaoh and reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Bakura couldn’t help but stare at their linked hands. Atem swallowed.

“It felt different for me. I didn’t know what was going on in the beginning, so I had a familiar feeling, a feeling of confusion. Later if felt… uh, kind of like a comfortable haze was around me, when I found out was going on, when I met my partner. “

“Could you smell it, the… haze? Like it was a living thing?”

“Yes…. How would you know that, tho?”

“Did you feel something similar with Ba… I mean, Ryou?”

The question made him choke on his tea, almost dropping the goddamned cup to the ground. The other two teens looked at each other, alarmed.

“Were you able to feel something while possessing him? I didn’t know you could feel anything, really.”

Bakura growled at him. “You have no idea about what I feel, so shut up.”

The two tanned males started to glare daggers at each other, and they could’ve stayed like this for a while if it wasn’t for the little sound Yugi made with the back of his throat; Atem was the first to break the glare battle and look at his boyfriend.

“Well, this means you actually felt something… you don’t have to tell what it is, though.” Yugi gestured with his hands, awkwardly. He retrieved the now empty cup from Bakura’s hand and walked to the table to put it on the silver plate, humming to himself. “You do feel something about Ryou, don’t you? You wouldn’t some here if you didn’t, and, Ryou hasn’t complained about after the ritual.”

The taller of the three scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow. Now that was new.

“He hasn’t?”

“Not even once.” He said returning to the couch.

“You seem surprised by that.” Atem pointed.

“Could be that… are you still abusing him? You cannot posses him anymore, but you sure can be a burden!” Yugi crossed his arms.

“I am not abusing anyone! Before the ritual I agreed I was going to leave everyone at peace!”

And in fact, he did agree. He wasn’t lying about it. The only problem was that he had no documents, no ID card or birth certificate, so he didn’t really exist in this new world. He couldn’t go anywhere for a while, for he had no money, and nowhere to stay. That’s the main reason why we was still stuck with Ryou, or as least that was what he kept telling himself.

There was, also, the whole incident with getting a, ugh, God forbid, crush on his old landlord. Damn, how did things develop into this, he wondered. Maybe it had to do with the ritual procedures and all the “expunge the darkness” that came with it. Was it a side effect of the ritual? Cleaning his mind and perhaps his heart? He did feel different… all things considered, he still hated the pharaoh.

But he didn’t want to kill him, he was satisfied with having a new body and moving on.

Also, he was never talking about this with anyone else. It was enough having to ask embarrassing questions about the pharaoh and his shrimp-boy connection.

“We are civil with each other, I am not hurting him.” His tone indicated end of topic. Yugi seemed resigned, but Atem wasn’t at all convinced. But he remained silent, he wasn’t going to pry.

At once, Bakura felt it was time to go and be alone with his annoying thoughts.

“I think it’s time for me to go”

“About time, indeed!” Atem yawned and got up of the couch, stretching his back.

He ignored Atem and followed Yugi to the door. The short guy opened the door and turned on his heels, looking directly into Bakura.

“I know there’s something going on. I just hope you are really not willing to hurt Ryou, okay?” He said lowly, so that Atem wouldn’t hear and pry into their conversation. Bakura shifted his body weight from one foot to another. “We don’t know what to trust, but you did agree on all the contents of the ritual, you said you were going to behave. So please, just let this be over for once.”

Bakura grunted and looked elsewhere, nodding with his head. Yugi than smiled and stepped away from the doorway. The taller took this as an invitation and walked past him.

The next morning, Bakura woke up to find the house silent and apparently empty. He was expecting to find Ryou awaken and brooding at the living room, trying his (poor) best to ignore him and pretend he wasn’t startled everytime Bakura entered a room. For his surprise, no sign of the boy. No nice and warm smells coming from the kitchen, and no dishes where placed inside the sink or the dryer.

Weird.

Then a thought hit him in the head. What if he scared the boy down to his bones and he decided to leave? Go hide into some of his friends house? This would summon the shrimp-boy and the fucking pharaoh into the doorstep in a heartbeat, but no signs of any of them in the corridor.

He sighed and closed the door. Turning around to check the clock on the wall, he noticed it was almost eleven o’clock. Surely it wasn’t a possibility Ryou was still in bed? The kid fucking wakes with the sun, for what reason would he still be in bed? Well, he would check anyways.

He pushed the doorknob slowly and looked inside the bedroom. It was dark, the curtains shut tight, so it took a minute for his eyes to take in the absence of light. Twice he blinked and could so identify the big lump covered by sheets of the bed, a few stray hairs coming from under it. He blinked once more, just for sure.

Well, indeed weird. Maybe this was the boy’s way of dealing with him? Hiding into his bed until imminent death? Bakura truthfully hoped that not. He didn’t want to barge in and wake Ryou, he would let him sleep as long as he wanted.

He closed the door and sighed loudly, turning on his heels and going into the kitchen, staring blankly at the white tiles in front of him. He’s stomach was asking to be fed. He opened the freezer, an amazing magical box that held the power to stock and refrigerate food. That would be a treasure worth millions back at Ancient Egypt. He opened some small containers and pots looking for something edible, maybe some fruit or leftovers from dinner.

He settled for two-days-old pasta, and even though it was chilled, still tasted pretty good. Bakura wasn’t taking shit from that microwave bitch.

When the clock announced 01:00 PM and Ryou still hadn’t came out from his room, Bakura knew something was certainly wrong. He walked back into the corridor and rested his hand on the doorknob for a second before pressing it and opening the door. Inside it, the very same scenario from earlier, the lump under the sheets.

The thief walked without making a sound, lifting his feet over a pillow on the floor. He gazed at the sheets and reached to pull at it a little, finding Ryou’s white mop of hair spread all over the bed and his face. His eyelids trembled and a soft groan came from his mouth. 

“Hey, landlord, wake up…” Bakura murmured. He received nothing but a sleepy moan. “Oi, Ryou, wake up.” This time the Thief King touched the other’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Slowly, the brown doe-like eyes appeared from behind their eyelids. Ryou furrowed his brow and then proceeded to blink several times, taking his damn precious time to focus on Bakura. His eyes widened a bit, looking around worriedly.

“W-what’s going on? Why are you in my bed?” He asked in a haze.

“It’s a dream, you’re dreaming.” He rolled his eyes.

“Am I?” He paused, searching the other’s face, the beautiful caramel skin always so smooth save for the scar. “Am I dreaming about having you in my bed?”

Bakura stepped back, looking at Ryou with confusion and curiosity, trying to make sense of what he was insinuating. A shiver went down his spine once he thought that, yes, Ryou was dreaming with they both on his bed, rolling on the bed, joining their bodies in a crazy and hot frenzy. Without any clothing. A wet and warm sensation travelled down his body and centered on his groin. “Are you?” The gravedigger asked, a little too eager, a little too close to Ryou, his knee itching to set on top of the bed.

“I don’t know…” He blinked a few times, opening his eyes for good now, widening them in surprise. “Wait, that’s not a dream!” Quickly he sat on the bed, surprised with what was being shared between them. “Why are you in my bed?”

“I came to wake you, it’s noon already.” He rolled his eyes and thought, fuck it. He deposited his knee on top of the bed, still towering over Ryou, and in an act filled with boldness, touched his chest to the other’s arm. Ryou raised his eyes with fright.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m curious.” He shrugged. “As to why could you be dreaming with me…” He got closer, noticing that Ryou had very little clothing under the sheets. “...in your bed.”

He pushed the boy into the bed, the mattress making a soft sound as Ryou shifted on top of it. The boy let a muffled groan and pressed his back against the headboard, pulling the sheets in a poor attempt of hiding himself.

From where he stood, Bakura studied him, reddish brown eyes flickering in the dim-light of the bedroom. The frail boy shivered under the covers, probably sensing the stare coming from the other male. Bakura smirked and sat on the bed, tugging on the light blue fabrics, trying to uncover the pale boy.

Ryou didn’t let go.

“Come on, now, what is it?” Bakura asked, lightly trying to pull the sheets. Ryou whimpered and let go, lifting his head slowly. His face was incredibly red, cheeks set aflame, his beautiful large eyes black as night, shining in a strange light. The large jumper the boy wore was dripping to one side, revealing a pale freckled shoulder. Bakura took a sharp breath, looking ready to jump and devour the boy.

Ryou shivered and let a small whimper at the look he was receiving. His hand fled to try and cover his chest. “What are you doing?! What’s going on?”

“Stop trying to cover yourself, landlord, how many times do I have to tell you, hm?” The larger hand caressed his shoulder, then neck, jaw and finally wandered to his chin. “You are beautiful.”

“I am beautiful?” He whispered, more to himself than to Bakura, the way he shrunken into himself. “Why is it coming so suddenly?”

“I got tired. I don’t know. I talked to the pharaoh, and we all know he desires Yugi. I found out we feel the same thing when we shared bodies. Can you believe?” He sighed. “I must desire you, then.”

“Do you… desire me?” He asked, breathless, eyes spinning. “I thought you hated me?”

He shook his head, caressing the other’s cheek with his calloused hand. “I never hated you, although you can be insufferable sometimes. You were a lovely landlord, and you were always so scented.” Bakura took a deep breath. “God… it smells so good even now.”

The brown eyes were looking so lost and so wide, like he couldn’t believe what was going on. Ryou waited, both of them in silence, for the joke to drop, for the violence and intimidation to follow. However, nothing happened, there was nothing between then and slowly, very slowly, he dropped the arms trying to cover his flat, hairless chest. He was wearing elastic shorts and nothing more, but thankfully, the covers were still protecting his hips and thighs.

Ryou looked down at the tanned hand, blushing deeply once he noticed how it was coming closer to his lips, Bakura’s red eyes asking for a silent permission; could he deny? God, he wanted to deny because he was confused and scared, but the previous thoughts, that doubt, filled his mind. Did he want to have him in his bed? He had never had another male living with him despite his father, and the few weeks together awakened something inside.

The thing was, Ryou was a young man, a very touch-starved one. With the weeks passing by and the spirit – that now possessed a very tall, tanned and muscular body – constantly staring at him, walking around the house shirtless and, wow, there was this time he caught him with a towel, nearly naked and very much wet, he nearly died of arousal. He didn’t want to feel aroused by a person who injured him, but a tiny voice inside his head whispered that Zord was the one hurting them both and Ryou was free to get as hard as he could while thinking about the spirit’s huge hands.

Bakura’s finger touched his lips and Ryou, unable to believe himself, opened his lips to let it go inside. The other male seemed surprised as well, but smiled at last, the finger roaming his mouth, the wetness enveloping his finger and spit coming down.

“Good, good, you pretty thing. Come here.” Bakura grabbed his waist, pushing the frail body onto his lap, holding firmly so that he wouldn’t scape. “Let me kiss you.”

Ryou burned with the request, and Bakura himself was barely functioning anymore, only going with the tide. His new-found boldness was actually being pretty useful, because Ryou was trembling like a candle in the wind. At the boy’s nod, Bakura jumped at his lips, stabilizing his head with a hand at the back of it. Ryou let a muffled long moan and took a grip at the other’s broad shoulders, digging with his short nails at the cotton fabrics of the shirt. The electricity flowed through their bodies, setting alight the restrained desires confined into them.

Ryou gasped when he felt wandering hands touching his bare stomach, going up his chest and searching for a perked nipple, finding it, and pinching it. He tried to stiff a loud moan and failed, much to Bakura’s amusement. The hand playing with his nipples palmed his chest and slowly pushed him into the mattress.

He lifted his hands. “W-wait?! What d-do you want to do… with me?”

“What do you want?” The thief repeated the question. “I’ve commanded you for long enough, haven’t I? You can choose it. It might give you the sensation of power for some time, but remember, boy, that I am the one commanding you. I own you.”

The covers had drifted and were now tangled between Ryou’s thighs, and Bakura could see it, oh, yeah, he did, when the bulge inside his shorts twitched. The image before him made him breathless. Ryou was gorgeous, his silky hair spread in the pillow, flushed pink face and little puffs of air coming out of his mouth. Looking at him was good, indeed, but now he wanted to do more than staring at the boy’s lovely figure.

“I… never did anything, I… am afraid.”

“Do you want to let me do it? I can touch you.”

“T-touch me? Where?!”

Ryou was truly a gem, Bakura thought to himself.

He hesitated at first but brushed if off, letting his hands go directly to the middle of the boy’s trousers. Ryou took a sharp intake of breath and wiggled involuntarily, feelings the other male’s hand palming his cock through the clothes. A thousand different expressions passed through the whitenette face.

“Is that okay?” Bakura asked while groping and touching.

When no answer came from Ryou, Bakura had to go for a more drastic measure. Bending down, he kissed the other’s neck and massaged the forming erection in his trousers, putting more pressure into his handling. Tiny muffled sounds came from his parted lips.

“You need to tell me. Do you like it, hm? Can I keep doing it? Should I stop?” And he threatened to remove his hand completely.

Somehow it activated some spark in Ryou, who suddenly bucked his hips upwards, seeking for the comforting warm hand. Bakura smirked and the other blushed harder, feeling light-headed.

“I don’t get why you’re so ashamed… you admitted you wanted me into your bed earlier and I know your body very well.”

“It’s n-not very hard to guess…!” The boy sighed and tried to cover the fact that he was slowly giving into the pleasure of having him clothed cock touched this way.

“Don’t be ashamed, sweetheart, when you look so beautiful like this…” He murmured. Then something came to his mind. “Actually, I was thinking that you would look way better without these restraints.”

“What do you mean?” He asked weakly.

“You’re wearing too much.

Ryou groaned. “Take off you clothes too, at least.” He said just loud enough, looking to the side.

“If you insist.” Bakura stopped his ministration at stood up from the bed to remove his shirts and his jeans, having no inhibition and minding little to zero to the way Ryou was trying to pretend he wasn’t gaping. When he only had his boxers left, the look on Ryou’s face showed that he thought Bakura was done with his strip-tease session.

Little did he know.

Ryou’s eyes turned the size of plates when the man pulled his underwear down, the hard cock bouncing out like a scene coming directly from the guilty porn videos he watched when no one was around. He took notice of the large erection hanging merely a foot and a half from him, proud and flushed, the dark skin shining with a red and purple udnertone. He had lost the power to breath, he noted, as Bakura gave his cock a lazy stroke, the foreskin shifting on the length, the dickhead shining with moisture.

“Now it’s your time.”

Nothing was left for Ryou to do, as he only had his shorts and Bakura quickly acted upon removing it. He did whine, blush and try to cover his bare cock with his hands, but found himself helpless when Bakura was the one disrobing him. Something in the way the man’s finger ghosted over his ribcage made him shiver and pant.

He felt the urge to be loved. He was still embarrassed, a blushing virgin, but found that the touches and the haze made his body turn into a shivering mess.

“I’ve seen your dick before.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “Don’t cover it up.”

“I’m embarrassed!” He yelled, flushing with his entire body.

“Try to cover that, then.”

Bakura turned the boy into the bed, his stomach in direct contact with the sheets. He palmed the other’s arse, he pressed his slender finger into the cheeks, he pulled them apart and gaped at the twitching hole. Ryou yelled and moaned, recoiling and expanding in the sudden pleasure and intimacy. Bakura was neve good with reservations, so he just bent down and started licking at the other’s entrance. Muffled sound came from Ryou’s mouth, even though he tried his best to shove his face into the pillow. 

The wet and warm sensation on his backside was totally new and unexpected, he didn’t know how to react. It was good but really weird at the same time. He squirmed out of the thief’s grasp when he tried forcing one finger into his arsehole.

“W-wait!” His face was dark red. “I am not s-sure…” Gave a fast glance at the other’s cock. “If t-this is going to work…”

“It probably won’t if you keep running away from me like this.” Bakura arched one of his eyebrows. Ryou captured his lower lip between his teeth and said nothing. “C’mon, come here.”

Bakura sat properly on the bed and pointed to his lap. Ryou slowly made his way, shifting uncomfortably at the top of the other’s thighs. He jumped a little when Bakura enveloped both of their cocks and stroked them together, soon letting a small whimper.

“Here… you like that?”

“Yeah…” He murmured, glancing down to see both of their pricks glued together, Bakura’s large hand squeezing them together, milking them. He moaned and sighed, eyes glued to it, watching as his own prick started to leak inside his palm. “It… feels good.”

“Yeah?” Bakura whispered, using his height advantage to project on top of Ryou. He picked up his pace, grunting and making squelching sounds echo through the room.

“Why…?” Ryou asked, thrusting his hips with little control, seeking more and more of that delicious friction on his sensitive prick. Their cocks looked lovely together, and the sounds… his moans mixing with the grunting coming from Bakura, the wet sounds, the friction, it all was an erotic melody. “Why now?”

“Why, indeed…” Bakura wondered himself, sighing and lifting Ryou’s chin with his free hand, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. An electric shock ran through their bodies, both of them feeling waves of arousal, deliciously commanding their bodies in the direction of pleasure and release. There was no answer as to why that was happening, it just was and they’d better accept it.

It was going to happen anyways.

Ryou became more and more vocal until he was coming in thick waves of sperm, dirtying Bakura’s hand. His pale face, now pink, was scrunched up in pleasure, his entire body shivering and the spent dick still twitching. His back hit the bed and Bakura stared down on him, dick still very much filled with blood and ready to go, but he waited and stared at Ryou’s spent face, spent body, the quick raising of his chest.

He looked so lovely like that, a pink diamond; back in his time there was no pink diamonds lying around, it was something from this modern age, and didn’t that perfectly fit Ryou?

“You’re… still…” The younger looked down, finding Bakura’s heavy cock between his legs. “I… let me…”

“Do you want to touch me?” He asked in a low voice, approaching him. “Have you ever touched another man’s junk, Ryou, dear?”

“No… I…” His chocolate eyes were dark, two dark swells of lust. Slowly, he lifted himself on his elbows and stared at the man meat, suddenly a little too close to his face, and he found himself wondering how would the thief’s answer be if someone asked him that.

Back in those times, there were little reservations when compared to what’s current, right? He gaped at him, at the eyes filled with experience and excitement, at the heavy cock covered in their combined juices. Ryou sighed and shivered, doing the unthinkable and closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Bakura nearly jumped back at that implication, body convulsing at such a display of obedience and trust. He was slightly taken aback, a warmness spreading for once inside his chest and not his cock. Oh, well, he had fall for real. Taking a deep breath, he guided his dick towards the other’s mouth, grunting as it started rubbing on Ryou’s lips and tongue, his eyebrows scrunching up not in distaste but in curiosity.

As he opened more and more, he forced himself inside as much as he could without choking him for real. It felt wonderful, velvety and hot like a furnace, so wet, but so wet that in a few seconds there was spit dripping down his chin. Bakura growled like an animal at a particular tug and Ryou opened his eyes, starting to bob his head the best he could with his little experience, but enthusiast enough to bring pleasure.

Bakura closed his eyes for the first time because it was impossible to keep going, it felt too good; none of the thousand of lovers he had ever compared to the softness of Ryou. People weren’t soft back at that time, people were rough and defensive and secretive and sex was filled with sweat and sand and dirt. Ryou was so different from all of that, he was made of flowers and honey and that warm feeling that always accompanied him ever since they shared a body.

It was unavoidable to be together like that.

Coming inside Ryou’s mouth was crazy, none of them was expecting it could be like that. Ryou’s eyes closed with surprise, the bitter hot liquid burning and the other male releasing a moan, the first proper moan, rough and deep like everything about him, but so fulfilling. For a second, he didn’t know what to do with the spunk on his mouth, but as he made eye contact with him, Ryou swallowed it down.

Bakura smiled. “God… you swallow.”

“I…do?” He looked a little panicked as if he had done something wrong.

“You’re amazing… why did I take this long to make a move on you?”

Ryou blushed, looking elsewhere. “Because we’re supposed to hate each other?”

“Hm, maybe…” He shrugged. “I’ll figure it out with some time. I might have to eat your arse to discover, though.”

“What?!” He yelled, turning to the other with wide eyes, finding him with a predatory gaze. “W-what do you mean with that?”

“Oh, baby, that’ll be something for you to figure it out.”

Yugi was strolling by the shopping mall because tomorrow was his grandfather’s birthday and he was going to surprise the old man. Every birthday could be his last, that annoying concerned voice inside his head offered, and it was his obligation to provide the greatest birthday every single year. He was lucky he had a bunch of rowdy friends to help him with decorations and fun games and activities and Anzu to come up with a stellar playlist consisting of 80’s love songs and 60’s British invasion music.

There were a few things left to buy and he was making quick progress with his list when he saw something a little out of place. Bakura, the former spirit of the Millennium Ring, strolling around the mall as if there was nothing absolutely wrong and bizarre about it. At first the weirdo appears at their house, a few weeks ago, and starts spilling a lot of nonsense about the past, and then everything is weird for a while and Ryou seems like he has a secret he wants to share and now, the man is walking alone at the mall.

He hated modern times, what is he doing here?

Is him harming Ryou again?

Already feeling weirded out, he was fishing his mobile and calling Atem to inform him when he noticed that Bakura was not, indeed, alone. The cellphone was ringing on his ear and soon enough Atem picked it up, but he found himself uncapable to answer as he watched the scene unfolding a few feet from him. Bakura, as nonchalant as possible, grabbing Ryou’s waist and kissing his white hair. There was some noise coming from the phone, but he stood still, looking ahead with wide eyes as Ryou himself turned his body and kissed the spirit’s mouth.

Mouth!!!!

Holy fuck.

That… explained a lot.

“Yugi?! Yugi?!” Atem kept repeating with growing levels of intensity.

Yugi shook his head and glued the phone to his ear. “Love, sorry, sorry, I… Damn, you’re not going to believe what the fuck I’m seeing right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is pastelpinkcheeks ; and my instagram is mellflowers__ if anyone's up for a chat :)4  
Leave a comment!!!


End file.
